


CLICK ME

by NxkaBlaxk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Did you have fun?, I Love You, M/M, Plz dont hate me, i sure hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxkaBlaxk/pseuds/NxkaBlaxk
Summary: Idk I guess youll see wont ya





	CLICK ME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexi808](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexi808/gifts).



https://i.ytimg.com/vi/XaN8v1aFOyg/hqdefault.jpg


End file.
